Ren Suzugamori/Data
Decks Ren normally uses a Shadow Paladin deck. He is shown to be highly skilled; he is the national champion twice over and also won the Seoul Stage of the VF Circuit with his team NAL4. His signature card is Blaster Dark, a shadow counterpart to Blaster Blade. Ren is also shown to be skilled with decks other than the ones he usually plays, such as when he used the All-Girls deck against Kourin in Episode 23 and the Dark Irregulars deck he borrowed from Tetsu for the final round of Seoul Stage. Even though he eventually lost with the deck against Kenji, spectators commented on his ability to use the deck as world class even though he had never used it before. It's been said by Kai that this is because Ren has a natural talent for identifying how a deck works Season 1 When using the all-female deck Kourin supplied him with, Ren played a defensive game, focusing on card advantage and stonewalling his opponent with massive guard scores. Once his opponent exhausted themselves against his guards, Ren moved in with Blazer Idols to boost his units' power and deal the finishing blow. Ren's deck is a Shadow Paladin deck. This deck, rather unusually, is quite defensive in nature, working to exhaust the opponent's defenses before delivering the finishing attack with Phantom Blaster Dragon or with its cross-ridden form, Phantom Blaster Overlord. Season 2 When the Shadow Paladins are sealed away, Ren's deck becomes a Gold Paladin deck. Unlike Aichi's deck, this one revolves around the Vortimer ride-chain to assist in Grade security. Each ride he makes replaces one unit in his field for two more, allowing him to fill the field without wasting cards in his hand. Ren also shows skill in arranging his field to push an offensive game, easily reaching over 20000 points in power. Spectral Duke Dragon, the end of the ride chain, supports this offense by restanding by retiring units his own on the field (similar to his Shadow Paladins). Season 3 When he regains the Shadow Paladins, he begins using the Revenger sub-clan. While the deck works the same as it usually does, it's focus is on the Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom Break Ride which allows Ren to refill a spot on the field for extra field presence and use important on call effects such as Blaster Dark Revenger. His deck improves following the VF High School Championship, focusing on not only the Break Ride effects of Mordred Phantom, but also on the Limit Break of Revenger, Raging Form Dragon. In episode 133, there's a flashback where Ren taught Tetsu how to play Vanguard in which he used a Royal Paladin deck. In his last fight against Kai, Ren refocuses his deck on the Crossbreak Ride, Revenger, Dragruler Phantom. This allows Ren to actually cause damage during the main phase as so long as it doesn't claim victory. This forces his opponent to guard what would have been a safe attack to take if the ability forces them to five damage. And to help Dragruler Phantom break through his opponent's defense, he is also given an extra 10000 power. Season 4 In Episode 175, Ren still uses a Revenger deck, with the addition of his new Legion units. Similar to Raging Form Dragon, his new ace unit, Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss", restands at the cost of retiring three units. Movie: Neon Messiah G Season 2 He uses a new deck focused on calling grade 1s from the deck to fuel the costs for his strides as well as using Blaster support. His ace is now Blaster Dark "Diablo". Manga Deck Ren's manga deck is only seen fleetingly, used against Misaki in volume 3. He easily overpowers the girl with a Blaster Dragon ride. The deck makes a second appearance in chapter 16, during a fight with Kai. the last of which, "The Dark Dictator," is based directly on the King of Knights, Alfred. Chants *Cursed dragon, come out and muster your dark power! I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon! *Cursed black dragon, pain will flow through this battlefield! I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon! *Crying out in despair in the chaos that is silence... The power of shadowy darkness, obscuring all vision, is mine. I Crossride, Phantom Blaster Overlord!! *Witness the embodiment of pain and destruction...the triumph of shadows...bound in servitude to my eyes! Crossride! Phantom Blaster Overlord! *Gather in shadows to form the ultimate form of darkness, the bringer of the end, the destroyer of dreams, he's here... I Crossride Phantom Blaster Overlord! *Proudhearted noble dragon, appear from the Nether World! I ride Spectral Duke Dragon! *I summon the golden dragon, rising from darkness to destroy my enemies! Ride! Spectral Duke Dragon! *Slice through the enemy with your unforgiving wings! Ride! Blade Wing Reijy! *Envelop everything in darkness, my avatar! I ride Blaster Dark Revenger! *Enshroud everything in darkness... The eternal darkness that even the light of hope cannot reach! My Avatar! Blaster Dark Revenger! *Despair! Then fall to your knees and sip bitter water! I ride... Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! *Despair! As the ground beneath you falls away, your doom is spelt in the shadows below! I ride...Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! *You who move beyond despair, whether that be hell or a land of nothingness, take the power reflected in your eyes and teach your opponent a lesson! Break ride! Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! *Join my great ambition with your blade and create a path! I ride... Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! *Swoop down from beyond illusion, cruel blade! Transient dreams! Break ride! Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! *Two sides of the same coins, both good and evil reside within your blade! I ride... Blaster Dark Revenger! *A double edged sword. It cuts with the strength of both good and evil. Come forth! I ride...Blaster Dark Revenger! *Tremble in fear in the face of even greater rage! Break ride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon! *Furious dragon! Let the whole world feel your outrage as you burn it to ash! Revenger Raging Form Dragon! *Blaze up Flames of Anger! Ignite the battlefield, and tear through this fool's delusion! Breakride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon! *His anger intensifies, shifting over from one fearsome body unto the next, Reincarnate! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon! *Blaze up, flames of fury! With thoughts of raging wrath, reduce to ashes everything reflected in your eyes! Breakride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon! *Tremble with fear before an even greater rage! Superior Persona Ride! Raging Form Dragon! *(EN): More than your limits will be broken! Tremble in the shadow of pure terror! Superior Persona Ride! *Ambition's blade will cut a path and lead me to my victory! Ride! Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! *The Phantom sword exists beyond the realm of the living! Remind my enemies of their mortality, Mordred Phantom! *Mythical beast that appears from beyond! Confuse his heart and crush his soul! Crossbreak ride! Revenger, Dragruler Phantom! *Screaming despair in the chaotic silence! Give me the power of darkness from the shadows through which not even visions can be seen! Ride... Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss"! *People who know each other in a world without light, give me the power to connect souls born into a world of darkness! Seek the mate! The power of a bond born in a hateful hell. Communion of dark knights who wound and stab each other! Line up, you who would never stand in a line! Legion! *Reign over the battlefield with a sword that's stained with your comrades' blood. Obey the king of tragedy, dark knight! Phantom Blaster Rising! *Generation zone, released! Come forth from the darkness and bring me your sword that leads to destiny. Stride... Generation. Battles Category:Character Data